In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) that is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, on and after release 11, the standardization of CoMP (Coordinated Multi-Point) is scheduled to be performed (see Non Patent Document 1). The CoMP represents a communication mode in which a transmission/reception point (a base station or a cell) in the same place is positioned as one “point” and a plurality of points communicate with a user terminal in cooperation with one another.
As a downlink CoMP scheme, JT (Joint Transmission), DPS (Dynamic Point Selection), CS (Coordinated Scheduling), and CB (Coordinated Beamforming) are proposed.
The JT-CoMP represents a scheme in which a plurality of points simultaneously perform transmission to a user terminal by using the same radio resource. The DPS-CoMP and the CS-CoMP represent a scheme in which a plurality of points ensure the same radio resource and selectively perform transmission to a user terminal The CB-CoMP represents a scheme in which a plurality of points perform beamforming and null steering of a transmission beam in cooperation with one another.